


Of School and Magic

by Achilliesikea123



Category: Captain Marvel (DC), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilliesikea123/pseuds/Achilliesikea123
Summary: Billy could never forget Uncle Dudley's proud smile when a gloomy man with long, dark hair arrive at their humble home. Informed him in a dry voice, that three of his wards (Billy, Mary, and Freddy) have been accepted to study at a school in England, for wizards and Witches.





	Of School and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been digging through my old writings and found this HP/Shazam crossover one-shot I’ve written. I decided to fix this up and post it here. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Note:
> 
> \- I wrote this before Fantastic Beast and Where they came from was announced, so no Ilvermorny here.
> 
> \- Also, uncle Dudley basically adopted Freddy, Billy, Mary and Kit in this.

Billy could never forget Uncle Dudley's proud smile when a gloomy man with long, dark hair arrive at their humble home .  Informed him in a dry voice, that three of his wards (Billy, Mary, and Freddy) have  been accepted to study at a school in England, for wizards and Witches .

Billy  hesitantly read through his letter. It wasn't the fact that he was a wizard nor that there's a school that teaches magic that worries him. The Wizard had already informed him of his magic abilities (after a few incidents). And John Constantine had told him before about a school named Hogwarts. A place that teaches its students how to use magic.

No, it was the fact that the school  was located in England. Which causes transportation problem. Billy was sure that he, Mary and Freddy could transform into their alter ego and  fly between places. But that would cause suspicion. And plane tickets were expensive these days.

Not to mention the long list of textbooks and items that they need for the school year. Uncle Dudley was, by no mean, poor. But the kind man could  barely afford to have all four of his kids to be in a normal school, much less a school in England. And what about Kit?And Fawcett City still needs the Marvel family.......

Mary put her hand on Billy's and gave it a squeeze. Making him torn his eyes from the piece of parchment and direct it to her's. She must have sensed his uneasiness, she always does.

" It will be fine." She whispered.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out, Batman had somehow recovered Billy's inheriting money that their uncle Ebenezer had stolen .  That, alongside with Mary's inherited money that  was left by the Bromfield when they die, was enough to by all three of them a lifetime of school supply .  The gloomy man, Professor Snape, took all three of all three of them alongside with Uncle Dudley and Kit to Diagon Alley, to buy school supplies . 

They had already gotten their ropes as well as their wands. That's left their textbooks and pets, or familiar (according to Professor Snape). Both Billy and Mary had no need for a pet. Mary had Hoppy the rabbit and Billy decided to bring one of his (many) cats, a black furred feline he'd name Hecate. Although the three of them  were tempted to bring Tawny with them. The magical tiger had informed them that he'll meet them at Hogwarts so bringing him along was not needed. It was only Freddy who gets to buy a pet. After a stroll through the store, Freddy finally settles with a very small, gray fur rat. Who, as Mary expected,  was named Elvis. All three of them decided to share an eagle owl.

While walking to their final destination, all four the children began to debate the name of their new owl.

"How about Ares, the god of war and courage? He does look fierce" Freddy suggested.

" But Ares is also the god of bloodlust and madness," Billy pointed out. "Besides war isn't something we want to have."

"True," she agreed "and we're not naming him Apolo neither."

Not that she did not like the name, but Apolo was a very overuse name for pet in Mary's opinion. 

"Oh, oh, I've got one,"Kit, the youngest of the group, said  happily " Shu. You know like the Egyptian god?"

"Well.."

The list goes on and on. Finally, they settle on the name "Robin". Professor Snape must have found the name idiotic. For out of the corner of her eyes, Mary could see Professor Snape rolled his eyes. She didn't care if the older man understands the meaning of the name. It  was meant to be a silent joke between them after all.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now where to put you, Freddy Freeman?" The sorting hat asked."You value hard work, a Hufflepuff trait. Sharp enough to be a Ravenclaw. And there's plenty of bravery in you."

Freddy didn't know where he should be either. Mary had gone to Ravenclaw while Billy had gone to Hufflepuff. Both siblings are now looking at him with a similar anxious expression on their face. But Freddy was sure that he didn't belong in either house. That left Gryffindor and...

"Slytherin," The hat finished his thought. "The perfect choice, with your will to achieve anything you've set your site on, no matter what cause."

"But isn't Slytherin the bad house ?" Freddy asked under his breath.  He  vaguely remembered the conversation that he had with Ron Weasley about the four house of Hogwarts . The three sibling found him sitting next to a kid with messy black hair named Harry Potter. Who offered all three of the magical candy. Ron had told then stories about the Slytherin House. And how Dark wizard, evil magic user,  mostly comes from Slytherin.

"Do you believe it to be?"The hat asked.

Did he? Freddy remembered how his grandfather used to tell him not to judge things so  quickly . He  barely knew anything about Slytherin, except from Ron's tale. But people can bias.

"No" he answered, and for once in the whole sorting ceremony, Freddy was sure of himself.

"Well then," The hat said, its voice full of power "Better be SLYTHERIN!"

Both Billy and Mary shot out of their seats, clapping and cheering at him. Harry joined them a few moments later, before nudging Ron to do the same. The rest of the hall was quiet. As he sat down at the Slytherin table, people who sat near him began to move away. Some looked at him in disgust while others pity. Well, too late to change his mind now.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of this if anybody wants me to


End file.
